A Hero's Return
by Shadowani
Summary: LSM Revan This is 7 years after the destruction of the star forge Bastila and Carth go to the jedi temple to pay repects and prepare it for the next generation of jedi. Reviews PLZ
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Kotor they belong to their respected companies, Obsidian

Lucas-arts and Bioware, Enjoy.

7Years after the destruction of the Star Forge, A battle jedi who's lost her love since the day she was saved by his love being admitted to her, she struggled to continue in life hoping he'd return safe and unwounded of his own war, that no one knows even exist except for a few dozen people touched by friend going to fight the war.

**Couruscant. The Jedi Temple.**

Walking in the temple since many years that have past, she sat down in the chair of a jedi she respected since the day she had met him, the jedi master Kavar who sent her to Dantoine for jedi training.

Looking over she imagined the jedi who once sat in the vacant chairs around the room, the old counsel she though of the jedi who strolled the halls and studied ancient archive books of knowledge.

Standing up she heard a distant sound that echoed through the empty rooms and halls.

Still waiting Bastila? A man said entering the room in a Yellow jacket.

Yes I am. She said. I wish he'd return soon.

So do I. He told her. He was my best friend since the day he woke up on Taris.

I know Carth I know.

Well are you going to help me? Carth asked her.

Yeah just thinking. She responded slowly.

Well if were going to impress him we better wipe the cobwebs out of the chair your sitting in. He joked.

She jumped and looked back and saw what he said was true.

Carth laughed and said now that was pretty funny you should be the comedian at the cantina.

Must you always joke around Carth? She asked him irritatingly.

Didn't he show you humour before he left? He asked calmly.

Yeah your right I guess I should learn humour if I'm gona be with him all the time.

Well lets get started. He said proudly.

Well aren't you two a sorry bunch. A man said in a bright brown black and red robe stepped in the room.

The both turned there heads and gasped at who the man was that had entered the room.

Revan! Bastila exclaimed out loud and ran to hug him.

Hey Bastila Carth long time no see.

Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore? He said in a humorous tone.

I'm sorry…Taarn. Bastila said sorely.

It's okay Bastila. He said. So Carth Your pretty quiet what's up?

Oh you know the usual I'm just glad your back. He told him. So who told you where to find us?

Lets just say I persuaded a republic soldier to tell me, than to keep it a secret. He grinned

You didn't force persuade the poor man did you? Carth asked.

No but I wan-

I don't care how you got here I'm just glad your back. Said Bastila cutting him off and clutching to him like she'd fly out of an airlock if she let go.

Bastila let go with the satisfaction of her love finally returning.

So what's the plan then? Taarn asked going to sit down in a nearby chair.

Tell us what happened when you left to fight your war with that exile? Carth asked curiously.

I really don't want to talk about it, it reminds me of Malachor but much worse…He said with a change of mood.

I understand… Carth stated. I wouldn't want to talk about any battle I was in even if my son asked me.

Where are the others Bastila? Taarn Asked her.

Bastila Paused for a second before speaking.

Jolee is on Kashyyyk as far as I know, Mission is studying to become a pilot here on Coruscant , Zaalbar is also on Kashyyyk leading the Wookies with Becca's blade. Last time I heard Canderous is on Dxun but I only heard that from the exile. Juhani is visiting the remains of her home world. And the droids they are with Bao-dur Telos.

So that's where everyone is do you think you could call mission over here if it's not interrupting her studying? Taarn asked.

Why can't you do it yourself? Responded Carth

Well she doesn't deserve to miss out on a surprise. He told him cheerfully.

True and oh, yeah welcome back Taarn. Carth replied.

Welcome back Taarn. Bastila told him with ease.


	2. Chapter 2 the reunion

  
A Hero's Return Chapter2 Reunion 

Disclaimer:i I do not own anyhing about Star wars just the fan fics i wright , Kotor belongs to the companies that took there time to make it

Couruscant Residential district

She sat alone in her apartment studying her book of advanced flight maneuvers she than came across an "interesting" subject in the "improvised maneuvers" section

"Hmm the Onasi maneuver," She told herself."I wonder what Carth did to get in the book?

She reed up a little more and found out that two Mandalorians were chasing Carth Onasi in basilisk war droid, he then cut the engine on his w-12 fighter, witch caused him to spin in the last direction he was heading, then was able to fire at one of the basilisk on the port stabiliser and the basilisk went out of control hitting the basilisk beside it causing them both to explode.

"So that's how he got promoted." She told herself again.

Suddenly the console to her right started to ring.

"I wonder who's calling me at this hour? She asked moving toward the console.

She hit the button on the console. Soon Carth's face appeared in front of her,

"Carth." She paused. What's up?

"Nothing much Mission but I need you to come down to the Jedi Temple I need you to decrypt an old file." Carth told her with a smile on his face.

"Can't this wait until the morning?" She asked with a tired face.

"No it cant this is an order." He told still smiling

"Fine!" She pouted.

"Il see you there then by the way me and Bastila will make it worth your while"

"You'd better I've got class in 8 standard hours." She told him a bit unhappy.

"Bye then, don't be late." He told her then ended the message.

"I wonder how Carth and Bastila are gona make it worth my while?" she though to herself. "Well if I'm late he'll scold me like back on Taris."

The Jedi Temple 23minutes later

Mission Found herself at the bottom of a large staircase and huge pillars around the temple she also had seen to humanoid figures at the top of the stairs "Oh great, now there both gona scold me. " She started walking up the stair looking at the tablets with makings on each one, but each with unique carvings that indicated stories of the Jedi. "Ah man I hope Carth gets me a speeder I really hate taking the public transport." She though." Or maybe one of those new freighters, which could make the Ebon Hawk run for its Money." She continued to think as she reached the top of the stairs.

" We were starting to wonder if you would ever come." Bastila started

"What took you?" Carth asked her with a puzzle on his face.

"I had to take the public transport. She responded." I don't have a speeder ya know.

"Well we've got something to top that!" A figure said popping out from around the corner.

"Taarn…"She said slowly. " Is it really you?

"Yes its me." He responded to her "Now come here and give me a friendly hug like you used to." He added.

She ran and hugged him as hard as she possibly could, sobbing and crying in joy that she hadn't felt since the ceremony after destroying the star forge around Ratakan.

"I'm sorry Mission…" He said calmly.

She looked up to his face

"For what Taarn?" She asked him

"For not being there for you." He answered. "You were like an adopted child to me."

"I've felt the same way… She said crying even more.

"I' sent this touching"? Carth whispered to Bastila.

"I do feel a sort of sentiment "She whispered back to Carth.

"It feels like when he help save my son from Sith. He told her

"And when I was reunited with my mother and finally realising why she sent my father on treasure hunts. She finished.

"Well I hope that we can get all the crew back and go on another mission or something." Carth told her "I mean we could all go out on another mission with all the guy from the past and help out in some great adventure or something.

"I'd watch you mouth if I were you Carth." Bastila responded" Who know he may have came back to do just that."

"Yeah your right, but I'd like to hang out with the guys again." He responded "Even Canderous if he's a good drinker."

"I never knew you drunk alcohol." She said.

"Well I've gota try and pass the horrors of war. He grinned at her.

"Anyway I'd just like to settle down from all the destruction from the past years."

"Your right I'd like to as well but if he asks then ill help. "He told Bastila "he hasn't asked much from the past but I do owe him."

As soon as Carth ended his last Sentence Taarn walked over to them with a wide smile on his face.

"Let me guess?" Carth began "You want us to help you with a quest of some sort?"

Taarn Stood there puzzled ,smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"How'd you know?" Taarn asked him

"I've been with you since the start of your new life. He answered Casually. "You just learn how read a guys mind when you've been around him long enough."


End file.
